haruno over uchiha
by sakura952
Summary: Rated M. sakura is in control in this one-shot. nothing else to say besides r&r. It was re-written so look through it feel fre to ask for a requet PM me


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Am I masashi? this is a fanfic that's why its on this site!

He was getting really tired of Sakura asking him for sex. Sure someone in their right mind would say yes and do her but he wanted to take things slow; he wanted to show her he loved her. It had been a couple months into their relationship and a year since he returned to Konoha and he didn't want to screw this up.

Currently they were on his apartment. Out of all places, he should have not let her come, he knew that she would end up trying to seduce him in a awkward but still sexy way. They had just come back from the movies, why sakura wanted to go was beyond him but he'd go just for her. But to have her here wanting to take things to a level that any man wouldn't resist was to much. Wait what did she say again?!

"Please sasuke I really think that we can go to that level. Im on the pill so I cant get pregnant." she informed him. Well she thought that he didn't want to have sex with her because she might end up pregnant no, he refrained from lecherous activities because he wanted the first time to be special for her not some random shagging.

She huffed as she left the room momentarily and he pushed his hair back with a sigh, she was gong to be the death of him and his libido wasn't helping at all. He sighed and laid back on his bed, he could picture sakura riding him on this very bad, bouncing on him till she reached her peak and him thrusting at her from different angles.

"So you do have a dick." said a slightly aroused sakura, eyeing the bulge in sasuke's pants.

"Yes sakura I do." he said in a monotone voice.

"So why wont you agree to have sex with me?"

"Because, I want it to be special for you something that you will cherish."

"Sasuke anytime with you I will cherish forever" she said in an attempt to persuade his to have his way with her.

"No" he said stubbornly.

"Please it wouldn't kill me". she pleaded, using the brightness of her jade eyes against him.

He kissed her, just to get her to shut up. But it back fired on him, she kissed him back so passionately he let go of any resist was restraint he had. Next thing he was aware of was of her straddling him. It was so sexy, to him, she slowly took her shirt off. Throwing over the bed and out of sight. She slowly traced her finger up and down her stomach. He couldn't take it anymore he had to touch her , make her scream but as soon as he made a move she slapped his venturous hands away. She unclipped her dainty bra, releasing her slightly swollen breasts. Soon her hands found her attention needy nipples. "Oh, Kami" she moaned as she twisted and pinched her erect pink nipples. She stopped and traced her hands lower and lower. She moaned as she hit a soft spot.

"Oh, kami, sakura" he said softly. She stood up and took off her skirt and panties and threw them next to her discarded shirt. She then inserted a digit into her soaked entrance. All he did was watch her tease herself. She traced low circles in her clit as she looked into his equally as lust filled onyx eyes. She then began to thrust her single digit inside of herself. She moaned louder than before. She felt it that knot in her stomach it was close to snapping and then it snapped giving her a hard climax.

"Oh sasuke," she moaned loudly. His rock hard member throbbed for some well needed release. Next thing he knew his shirt was over his head and out of sight somewhere in the darkly lit room. She looked at his eyes and he saw this glint that almost made him climax, almost. She slowly gave him barely there kisses all over his sensitive neck. His mewls slowly became slight moans as she hit a soft spot he never knew was there. She traced from behind his ear down to the juncture that joined his shoulder and neck. She sucked lightly leaving love bites all around his neck. "Oh Kami" he said with the increasing pleasure she gave him. He gave a girlish moan as she bit and left him a painful hikey on his Adam's apple. She took on of his nipples in his mouth and the other nipple received the same attention with her hand.

"Ah ah s-sahhhkura I need you now" he pleaded to her and she just chuckled. "now now sa-su-ke kun you have to be patient". She smirked as he groaned in pleasure as she roughly grabbed his clothed crotch. She slowly moved her hips up and down relieving some of the tension in his groin. His back arched in gratification, his hands gripped the cool sheets. Next thing he was aware of was a warm hand around his free of restraint member. She pulled and stroked him to he reached his sweet release. But then he felt a warm wetness surround his once again hard member. As her face scrunched up in momentary pain he kissed away renegade tears. She sighed as she began to move up and down his shaft. As she became more adjusted to him her thrusts became more sporadic. His hands firmly gripped her hips to help her get more friction. her back arched as his member went deeper inside of her hitting that g-spot. Her back arched more as the newfound pleasure hit her in waves.

"Uuhh, yes yeses that's the spot" she moaned quietly a couple of times and he smirked as he put his hands behind his head to watch her pleasure himself and him.

She stopped ceasing all movement. "Sa-su-ke kun I wont go unless you let go and cum inside me" she said in a horse lust-filled voice. He nodded as she began to move again. He moaned quietly as she bounced on top of him harder and faster. He could feel it his release it was so close. "Sakura im so close" he said in between moans. She moaned his name as her back arched and she orgasmed for the first time and soon after her sasuke reached his peek and emptied his white seed inside her womb.

She slowly slid out his softening member. As soon as he was not in her he cuddled her close. "Sasuke-kun? She asked sleepily. "I love you so much, for everything" he told her quietly. She smiled as she replied "I love you to". She cuddled more into his warmth and she sighed happily as she closed her eye for some well needed rest. He pulled the black cool satin blanket over them both. He then fell a sleep thanking Kami for letting him have such a sweet little rossete.

A/N: I think some of you may have noticed I re-wrote this. I re-read and found mistakes that appalled me, I've improved my writing skills and I thought what the hay may as well re-red some of my fics and I decided to revise and add more to it. Well besides the usual R&R please constructive criticism and feel free to ask a request through PM. I'll say if I am willing to do your request so long as its reasonable thank you!

Signed,

Sakura952.


End file.
